


You Are Being Very Responsible, You Deserve It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, E-Mail/Mail, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e05 Kama'oma'o ka 'aina huli hana (At Kama'oma'o The Land of Activities), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Report Card/Report Cards, Reward/Rewards, Romance, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has been watching Grace lately, He is so proud of her, & especially when she got her report card, He looked at it, & told her that he has a surprise for her, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is inspired by the Episode 8x05!!!*





	You Are Being Very Responsible, You Deserve It:

*Summary: Danny has been watching Grace lately, He is so proud of her, & especially when she got her report card, He looked at it, & told her that he has a surprise for her, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is inspired by the Episode 8x05!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was so proud of his daughter, Grace Williams, She managed to do a 180, She helps out without even being asked, She takes care of her brother, Charlie Williams, & she makes time to volunteer some time on the weekends at the homeless shelter, & soup kitchens around her neighborhood, & near Five-O HQ, cause it's the right thing to do, & she loves doing it.

 

After the case, Everyone in Five-O was so glad to have a normal Halloween without anymore folklore, They were so tired of it, & were pissed that they didn't get their suspect. The Blond Detective smiled, as he went into his partner, & lover's office, Commander Steve McGarrett looked up, & said, "What's up, Danno ?", The Detective smiled, & said, "Wanna see a teenage girl happy ?", Steve looked confused, So, Danny explained further.

 

“I just got her report card, She did absolutely terrific, I thought I would reward for her hard work”, Danny said with a smile. “I am gonna let her have her Halloween Party, & the one with Charlie, & the neighborhood kids. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “She is gonna flip her lid”, as they sit down, & they called Grace into the office.

 

“What is it, Danno ?, I was just finishing up with the last of my homework”, The Teenager said, as she sat down next to them. Danny smiled, & said, “I got your report card, You did fabulous, You get to have the neighbor party & that party with your friends that you want”, Grace shrieked, & hugged them both.

 

“You are being very responsible, You deserve it”, Steve said, as he kissed the young girl on the forehead. “Lou is waiting for us, Let’s go & get our supplies for the party”, & the couple shared a kiss, & they walked like the family, that they are.

 

The End.


End file.
